


Tale from the Arctic Ale House

by AgniKayos



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Philza Minecraft Created Minecraft, Angst, Fan Wilbur Soot, Humor, Immortality, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Mentioned TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Older Sibling Wilbur Soot, Post SMP Earth, but like its a bar, fun fact this tag exists, pre dream smp, sort of confusing timeline, this was supposed to be serious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28931253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgniKayos/pseuds/AgniKayos
Summary: Tale from Arctic Ale HousePhil owns a bar, Techno is a regular, Wilbur wants to get to know the mysterious man with a familiar last name.orAfter inventing Minecraft, Phil bought a bar, Wilbur is a fanboy and Techno knew all along(pre-dream smp, post SMP Earth, very skewed timeline)not romantic in any way
Relationships: Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade
Kudos: 55





	Tale from the Arctic Ale House

**Author's Note:**

> this was supposed to be serious

Tale from Arctic Ale House 

Techno sighed into his glass, sloshing the amber liquid lightly, watching it move. The warm air of the bar made his light sweatshirt heavy on his body. Setting down his glass, he turned back to tapping at his laptop.

Wilbur leaned back in his chair, gaze lazily floating across the bar. His body warmed by alcohol mixed with the dull lighting slowly pulling him into a calm state.

Phil leaned on the counter, yawning deeply. A quick glance at the clock read _1:11 am._ He sighed, looking at the two partons, the brunette in the corner, the majority of his hair shoved under a beanie. Brown eyes framed by round glasses floated in and out of focus. He had long fingers wrapped loosely around his glass, slowly rotating his wrist, disturbing the liquid inside the glass. _Wilbur,_ Phil remembered his name from when he was talking with a group of friends, who had long left his bar. 

The second man, Techno, was a regular. The man guarded his identity closely, only started openly talking to Phil after months of knowing each other. Phil had studied the man for some time now, his pink hair was normally pulled up in a bun. Rarely, the man’s hair was down and he had a laptop with him, spending the night poking at the keys. 

A soft ping from his phone drew Phil from his musing, both Wilbur and Techno raised their gaze to look at him, Techno with slight annoyance and Wilbur with amusement. 

“Who’s texting you at this ungodly hour?” Wilbur asked, smirking, Phil laughed internally before responding,

“Just my wife.” Wilbur nodded slowly, taking a sip of his drink. He surprisingly had only had one drink despite sitting at his table for over 3 hours. Techno muttered softly before turning back to his laptop, resting his hands on the keys before the tapping resumed. 

“What ‘bout him?” the brunette asked haphazardly gesturing at Techno, “You got a story?” Techno stopped typing, taking his hands off the keys.

“Well, what’d you wanna know?” the pinkette countered, Phil paused the miscellaneous tasks he’d been performing quietly, waiting for Wilbur’s response. 

“You’re a regular, right?” Techno nodded, Wilbur paused, his head tilted a bit. “Why come to a bar to do whatever you’re doing there?” Techno scoffed,

“It’s quiet here, the people a nice, it has a good vibe.” Wilbur nodded slowly, setting his glass down, turning to Phil.

“Any you? This bar is very nice but it’s almost 2 am.” Phil pondered for a moment, he could tell the man was looking for conversation, trouble even. Phil could stir thing up a bit,

“Well, it’s an escape.” 

“From what?” Wilbur responded almost immediately, the brunette pushed his glasses up, eyes sharp and focused.

“My name, fame, my creation,” Phil said, smirking at the confusion on Wilbur’s face, Techno had turned back to tapping at his laptop, this time accompanied by the click of a mouse. Wilbur drummed his fingers against the table, glaring at the wall before asking another question.

“What _is_ your name?” 

“Philza, Philza Minecraft.” 

Wilbur’s jaw dropped for a second before he regained his wits,

“Philza Minecraft? The Philza Minecraft?” Phil nodded, leaning against the counter, Techno had stopped tapping and was looking at Phil as well.

“Yep, that’s me.” Wilbur took a deep breath, 

“So you’re telling me, Philza ‘Angel of Death’ Minecraft, the Hardcore Guy, the _Creator_ of the Game, decided to buy a bar and work at 2 am in the fucking morning?” 

“I mean, I set my own hours and it’s chill.” Phil shrugged, “Techno knows,” 

“Phil please I have work to finish.” The pinkette complained, Wilbur still looked shocked. 

“Wait...you’re Technoblade?”

“Goddamnit Phil.” Techno groaned as Wilbur started rattling off his titles,

“Blood God Technoblade the Ice Emporer, King of the Arctic, friend of the great Philza!” Wilbur was grinning this time, a mischievous glint in his eye, “Known as the Blade by a select few.” Phil nodded, impressed, he didn’t expect the man to have that level of knowledge. 

“So you’re a fan?” Techno asked, Wilbur stopped, cheeks flushing lightly with embarrassment.

“Not really, you see my brother is a fan and I unfortunately suffer the concequinces of his rambling.” Phil chuckled, the brunette turned his gase back to the man.

“You seem to know us, but who are you?” Phil asked, grabbing a few bottles, moving them. Wilbur paused, his hand twitching around his glass.

“My name is Wilbur Soot, i’m a musician and somewhat of a streamer myself, so is my brother.” Techno nodded, 

“I think I’ve heard of you, got a few mutual friends, right.” Wilbur nodded, his eyes had started to be weighed down by fatigue. 

Another ping from Phil’s phone drew the trio out of comfortable silence, 

_Closing Time 3 am_

Phil sighed and dismissed the notification,

“Alright boys, I’ve gotta go.” Wilbur nodded, his glass finally finished. Techno sighed, closing down his laptop and shoving it in his bag.

Minutes tater, Phil locked the doors, his hand shaking in the cold. After slipping the key into his pocket, he turned to see both men standing a few feet away, talking quietly. 

“Ey Phil, you walking or staying in this freezing hell?” Techno whisper-yelled, causing Wilbur to laugh. Phil rolled his eyes, joining the taller men as they walked away from the bar.

**Author's Note:**

> i think this is just a very au where Phil and Techno have reputations that come from SMP Earth, I know that Wilbur was on SMP Earth I just wanted him to fanboy and say "Philza ‘Angel of Death’ Minecraft, the Hardcore Guy, the Creator of the Game."


End file.
